


Otra chica fuerte

by Witch_Soul



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Soul/pseuds/Witch_Soul
Summary: Alucard es un vampiro caprichoso, y tal vez tenga un leve interés por las rubias; sobre todo por aquellas que están desangrándose frente a él.Canon divergente. Alucard/Heinkel, si entrecierran los ojos. Regalo para Core Chocolate.
Relationships: Alucard/Heinkel Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Otra chica fuerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreCT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCT/gifts).



> Regalo surgido en el intercambio navideño del grupo "La Mansión Hellsing".  
> Puede que sea realmente mala escribiendo sobre estos dos, pero son un crackparing que me hace guiños. Sobre todo porque Heinkel está entre mi trío fumador favorito.

" _Permíteme decirte una cosa o dos: tengo una perversión sobre las chicas como tú"_

·Like u [Rosenfeld]·

ˆˇˆ

Heinkel tose, y hay un coágulo de sangre subiéndole por la garganta y escapándosele a través de la mejilla rota, llenándole la boca de un sabor metálico nauseabundo. La acción también ha hecho que la punzada en su vientre duela como si le estuvieran clavando una estaca de metal ardiendo, y ella gime. _Mierda, mierda._ Está segura de que no se salvará esta vez, no si considera la enorme cantidad de sangre que ha perdido y que ahora gotea desde su estómago, manchando la camisa y los pantalones. La siente adherirse a su ropa interior y deslizarse entre sus muslos y la sensación que deja a su paso es repulsiva.

Trata de tomar una respiración pausada, pero todo duele. Como si la hubieran azotado con fuerza contra una pared de concreto y luego una manada de caballos hubiera corrido sobre sus huesos —lo que no se aleja mucho de la realidad, en verdad—;hay puntos negros bailando en su visión y sabe que le queda poco tiempo. Qué irónico, piensa, mientras lucha con el oxígeno que insiste en escaparse; que irónico que ella sea la última de su grupo en caer cuando siempre pensó que sería la primera. Y es más irónico aún que sean sus rivales quienes vean sus últimos momentos de vida.

Hay otro pensamiento sarcástico colándose en su cerebro mientras se hunde poco a poco en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia: Maxwell estaría tan celoso de saber que Hellsing ganó esa guerra y no perdió a nadie importante. Sin contar al maldito mayordomo, por supuesto; apostaría que ese fue el golpe de gracia a la mujer rubia. Tal vez se lo diga cuando los alcance en el infierno.

Los espasmos recorren su cuerpo adolorido una vez más y la hacen retorcerse. Su mandíbula se siente tan destrozada como debe estar. _Ese maldito bastardo nazi._ Y el dolor en su rodilla punza igual que el resto de los cortes en su cuerpo, pero la muerte sigue a la espera, preguntándose si se la lleva o no, _si valdrá la pena llevársela a ella también._ Después de todo ya tiene a la mayoría del equipo Iscariote consigo, ¿será necesario arrastrarlos a todos? ¿o puede dejar ese eslabón solitario, como un vestigio mutilado del orgullo que alguna vez tuvieron?

Las botas oscuras se arrastran sobre los escombros y Heinkel sabe que quién sea que haya llegado no es humano, puede _sentirlo_ en sus huesos. No puede ser un bastardo nazi porque los vio quemarse a todos, arrastrados por el mar de sangre y horror que el vampiro desencadenó. Tampoco queda nadie de su grupo, así que esas botas solo pueden pertenecer a una persona: el monstruo que ha burlado a la muerte una vez más. Levanta la mirada del piso y trata de enfocarla en la figura oscura del nosferatus ante ella. Sus profundos ojos rojos la miran con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad en ellos, y de pronto la voz de Anderson se cuela entre sus recuerdos como una advertencia tardía _«los vampiros aman la sangre de las vírgenes»._ Aprieta los dientes y la mandíbula duele como el infierno. Su mano sana se empuña sobre su estómago y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por enderezar su torso. Todo su cuerpo protesta por el movimiento, pero eso es lo último que le exigirá antes de dejar de luchar contra la muerte inevitable que se divierte con su sufrimiento.

Siseando las palabras a través de la mezcla de saliva y sangre, gruñe.

—No te atrevas a beber mi sangre.

Los puntos oscuros se vuelven más amplios y lo siguiente que siente son sus músculos cediendo ante el peso natural de sus huesos y su cuerpo está cayendo, flácido, contra la tierra manchada con su sangre.

Alucard parpadea confundido durante un segundo, luego la sonrisa lobuna se extiende por sus rasgos y le divide la cara en una expresión divertida. Gracioso, piensa, gracioso y curioso cómo esa mujer vestida de cura que le pisaba los talones al paladín sea la única que queda de su grupo y ahora está allí, muriéndose frente a él y conserva el descaro para darle órdenes mientras lo hace. Como si a él le importara.

Su respiración desciende a niveles mínimos y puede sentir el pulso de su sangre bombeando cada vez más lento, a punto de extinguirse. Qué desperdicio, reflexiona mientras se acuclilla frente a ella. Un verdadero desperdicio de sangre virgen, considera, aspirando el olor distintivo que emana de su cuerpo caído. Su mano se acerca para mover la cabeza, aparta los mechones rubios rebeldes y contempla el destrozo de la mandíbula. Un absoluto desperdicio, después de todo.

Esa guerra se había llevado consigo humanos interesantes. Era una pena.

.

.

.

Todo es blanco alrededor y no hay nadie más allí con ella. Heinkel no está segura de si era esto lo que esperaba. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿purgatorio? ¿infierno? ¿existía alguna de estas cosas después de todo? Su mirada recorre la blancura sin límites, tratando de encontrar algo, lo que sea que le de una pista, pero nada parece llegar. Hay una pesadez que la amodorra y el tiempo parece colgarse en el aire sin transcurrir, hasta la vez que cree escuchar voces. Suenan vagamente familiar, como si las hubiera oído en algún lado antes, pero ninguna suena como Yumie… sus ojos se abren con pereza y lo primero que ve es una pared borrosa; parpadea para enfocarse, y la pared emerge como un techo con algunas manchas de pintura desgastada. Hace una mueca, segura de que sea donde sea que esté no debería verse así. Definitivamente no. Sus ojos ruedan por el cielo descolorido, chocan con un bombillo y luego bajan por la pared al fondo, tomando nota de la puerta oscura. Las voces siguen oyéndose cada vez más claras al otro lado de esa pared. Abre la boca para decir algo y entonces se da cuenta. Está sentada en un segundo, con las manos tocándose la cara y parpadeando sorprendida ante lo que siente. Su mandíbula está ahí, completa otra vez. Abre la boca en parte por asombro y en parte para comprobar lo que siente, y no hay duda. Sus dedos rozan lo que asume es una cicatriz, pero la horrible herida abierta _imposible de curar_ se ha ido. Sin recomponerse, echa un vistazo a su cuerpo ahora. Lleva un pijama ancho de color celeste y está en lo que parece una habitación simple con escaso mobiliario. Hay una mesa adosada a la pared al otro lado y sobre ella una jarra de porcelana con algunos vasos.

Se levanta para quedarse de pie en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Sus pies sienten la loza fría y no hay ninguna herida doliendo en su cuerpo, las motas de polvo brillan translúcidas con la luz cálida que entra por la ventana mientras su cerebro corre despavorido tratando de entender. Las voces se hacen más nítidas, sacándola de su estupor. Gira la cabeza en el momento en que la puerta se abre y hay dos personas entrando a través de ella. Dos rubias que reconoce.

¿Qué diablos hace Integra Hellsing y su draculina allí?

La líder de Hellsing saca un cigarrillo de su blusa para metérselo entre los dientes mientras la mira.

—Así que finalmente despertaste.

.

—¡¿Él hizo qué?!

Heinkel sabe que debe verse tan desorientada en ese momento, pero así es exactamente como se siente. Porque despertar bajo los cuidados de Hellsing no es lo único que ha decidido remover su cordura mental, ahora mismo Integra Hellsing acaba de explicarle, sin un gramo de emoción, que su vampiro decidió salvarle la vida. _Con su sangre_. Cuando su mano sale disparada en busca de marcas de mordeduras la rubia decide añadir que está bien, que no debe preocuparse porque ella no ha sido convertida. "No eres un vampiro" dice, y a su lado Seras Victoria le ofrece algo así como una sonrisa de consuelo. Heinkel aparta la vista de la imagen.

—Solo bebiste la sangre de un vampiro verdadero, lo que es suficiente para curar tu cuerpo moribundo. Por eso ya no tienes eso —apunta con un dedo enguantado hacia su propia mejilla—, ni todas las heridas que arrastrabas. Honestamente, pensé que morirías.

Heinkel parpadea, asimilando todo o haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo. Todo es ridículo, piensa, pero aunque trate con todas sus fuerzas no logra despertar de la pesadilla y ya se va convenciendo de que no está dormida y que efectivamente las mujeres ante ella están diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué?

Es lo único que atina a decir cuando las explicaciones parecen haber cesado.

Integra se encoge de hombros con una actitud de total soltura que ella secretamente envidia.

—Hubiera sido un desperdicio.

.

.

No sabe qué hacer, que se supone que _debe hacer._ Iscariote ya no existe, los pocos miembros que lograron sobrevivir —por no estar en medio de esa guerra sin sentido— seguramente ya están de regreso en el Vaticano y lo más probable es que la Organización misma sea disuelta, a juzgar por el comportamiento tan fuera de lugar que tuvo Maxwell… Maxwell, que ya no está. Tampoco Yumie, ni Anderson…enreda las manos en su cabello y las empuña, tirando de las raíces. Integra Hellsing le ha ofrecido un lugar allí, con ellos. Un lugar entre la Organización rival. Argumentó que era una tontería desperdiciar un buen elemento y que si olvidaba toda su "locura de fanática religiosa", como la llamó, podrían llevarse bien. "Me importa poco en lo que decidas creer siempre y cuando trabajes bien".

Trabajar para ella. En otro momento Heinkel se habría reído en su cara ante la desfachatez de la mujer mas joven. Pero ahora…siendo totalmente sincera, esa es su mejor opción. No hay un mundo donde Heinkel Wolfe pueda regresar luego de la guerra.

—¿Todavía te estás lamentando?

La voz profunda tras ella la sobresalta y le hace girar la cabeza con tanta rapidez que puede jurar que siente sus vértebras crujir. Él esta allí, mirándola con esa aura condescendiente que utiliza y que la hace morderse la lengua mientras frunce el ceño porque es simplemente irritante.

—Es de mala educación irrumpir así —protesta, porque es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

El vampiro se ríe, una carcajada divertida que cruza el aire mientras avanza y se deja hacer sentado a su lado, sin ninguna invitación. Su ceño se profundiza.

—No pensé que fueras una persona de modales —suelta, juguetón, y su sonrisa se levanta desde un costado, dejando ver un colmillo brillante. Heinkel aparta la mirada hacia el frente.

—No hables como si me conocieras, vampiro.

Está a la defensiva y lo sabe, pero es algo que no puede evitar en las pocas interacciones que ha tenido con el nosferatus desde que se despertó. Luego de que le explicaran su aparente retorno a la vida y la nueva situación en la que se hallaba, hablar con él, _saber,_ se convirtió en una necesidad. Y la respuesta a su interrogante fue en una línea muy similar a lo que la líder le había dicho.

_Hubiera sido un desperdicio._

"Además —había dicho, mirándola directamente con esos brillantes ojos rojizos— deberías estar agradecida. Compartí algo precioso contigo y sin quitarte nada a cambio".

Ahora mismo Heinkel todavía no entiende qué fue lo que lo llevó a hacer tal cosa y salvarla. Sospecha que todo se debe a la naturaleza caprichosa del vampiro, ¿acaso no fue así como convirtió a Seras Victoria? Aunque no sabe qué obtiene con ello, después de todo ella no es una draculina. Tal vez es porque su Ama se lo pidió, pero según lo que la líder de Hellsing dijo, el vampiro la encontró primero; quizás es porque le tuvo lástima… Aprieta la mandíbula ante esto último y siente el nudo de incomodidad flotando en el estómago. Lástima de verla tan rota, ahogándose en su propia sangre, con cada hueso y músculo doliendo como la mierda y sin poder abrazar la muerte aún. Lástima porque era la última de esa Organización supuestamente orgullosa que acabó dejándose la vida en una guerra que no les pertenecía. Lástima porque solo era una mujer herida en un mundo que ya no le pertenecía…

—No fue por eso.

Heinkel levanta la cabeza de golpe, otra vez, parpadeando en su dirección. Había estado hundiéndose en su miseria autocomplaciente que casi olvida que él seguía a su lado.

—No te salvé por lástima —continúa, sin el menor indicio de culpa por haberse inmiscuido en sus pensamientos—. No soy tan humano. —Le sonríe dentudo, y ella lucha contra las ganas de rodar los ojos ante la vista.

—Pareces interesante. Los Iscariotes están locos, todos, pero tener las agallas de seguir a un hombre como ese y dejarse la vida en una misión imposible merece al menos algo de curiosidad. Me pregunto por qué —y ella sabe que está hablando de Anderson; después de todo el paladín fue su gran rival. Uno que acabó muerto en su afán de vencerlo—. Qué es lo que te llevó a seguirlo.

Heinkel vuelve la mirada al frente, procurando mantener la expresión estoica mientras los recuerdos del Padre disgregándose en el aire regresan a su memoria « _nadie debe llorar»._ Ella estaba preparada, sabía que él moriría, pero el golpe no deja de zamarrearla con fuerza; sacude sus cimientos y, lo que es peor, sus sentimientos de una manera que ella no creía posible. Maxwell había dolido menos al irse, pero Anderson…

—Era un buen maestro.

A su lado, Alucard tararea como si estuviera de acuerdo. Como si supiera que era verdad.

—Pareces alguien fuerte, chica iscariote —suelta, y esta vez la mirada verde que va en su dirección está llena de genuina sorpresa—. Es curioso como solo he encontrado un puñado de humanos así, y la mayoría son mujeres. —Se ríe y ella frunce las cejas, a punto de preguntarle si tiene algún problema de misoginia o algo porque es totalmente innecesario que saque a relucir ese tema precisamente. ¿Acaso su Ama no es una mujer? ¿O es precisamente por eso que lo dice?

—Me gusta eso. —Y ahora su cara está cerca, demasiado cerca y ¿cuándo se movió tanto? Heinkel retrocede, buscando espacio porque nunca se le ha hecho cómodo que irrumpan en su espacio personal, mucho menos un ser sobrenatural de quinientos años que la mira como si pudiera leerle el alma o como si ella no fuera más que un lindo y apetitoso bocadillo. Una parte de ella extraña inmensamente sus armas, aunque sabe que no le servirían de nada; al menos la ayudarían a no sentirse tan vulnerable.

—No hagas eso. —Refunfuña, sintiendo su corazón saltarse un latido ante el repentino acercamiento. No es solo miedo lo que hay ahí, y eso es lo que la desconcierta. No le gusta tenerlo tan cerca, no cuando su sangre parece fluir mas cálida ante sus palabras, ¿será acaso porque lleva parte de la suya? Frunce el ceño ante la idea y ante las repercusiones de su teoría. La sangre de un vampiro corre ahora por sus venas. Una parte de él dentro de ella.

Pasa saliva mientras sus sentidos alertas le exigen que se aleje, ahora.

—¿Estás nerviosa, chica iscariote? —El vampiro la mira con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, dándole una mirada divertida que se vería bastante bien en cualquier otro hombre. En uno real, no en un monstruo.

—Deja de llamarme así. Tengo un nombre.

—Umh —hay un dedo pálido trazando la cicatriz en su mejilla y Heinkel salta en su asiento mientras suelta una palabrota colorida, desprevenida ante el toque que no vio venir. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se preparan para hacer una salida rápida cuando las palabras ajenas vuelven a ganarse su atención—. Supongo que sí. Pero debes ganártelo —los ojos verdes regresan a los rojos, estrechándose en silencio ante el desafío—. Demuéstrame qué tan fuerte eres, chica iscariote, y entonces podré llamarte por tu nombre.

La mujer se levanta, sacudiéndose las ganas de pasarse la manga por la cara para borrar el rastro de su dedo, y lo mira fijamente. _Ese bastardo arrogante._ Vampiro o no, ella le demostrará de qué está hecha. Puede que le haya salvado la vida y puede que sea el mismísimo Conde Drácula, pero eso no le da derecho a despreciarla.

—Ya verás —dice, mordiendo las palabras—. Estarás _orgulloso_ de haber compartido tu sangre conmigo, vampiro —ironiza, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. La decisión está clara en su cabeza ahora: se unirá a las filas de Hellsing y su vida -su _nueva_ vida- no será un desperdicio. Nunca más.

Detrás de ella, Alucard se ríe en voz alta mientras la ve alejarse furiosa. Su risa muere en una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos aún están posados en la figura en retirada, hasta que el cabello rubio desordenado desaparece tras la vuelta de la puerta. Tal vez sea cierto, piensa, que él tenga un fetiche con las rubias.

Suspira dramático. Bueno, tiene bastante tiempo para averiguarlo.


End file.
